


Lonely Teardrops

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [29]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Seeking the Similar"





	Lonely Teardrops

Lucky noticed the tears she tried to hide, unsure how to approach their friendship as they headed towards another assignment.   
  
She had the tendency to give him truth in all its ugliness; but, this time, she gave it in fragments.  
  
Spinelli’s rejection had left her empty, scared that she was right all along; she deserved nothing good because of all the bad she had done.  
  
“This New Year will be better, Maxie.” Her blue eyes left the view and returned to his, “We just have to believe we deserve it.”  
  
“…how?”  
  
Lucky joined their hands, giving a small nod, “Together.”


End file.
